thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Chie Satonaka
Current Background Chie was a normal girl from Inaba, and she went to school with Yosuke, Yukiko, and later, Souji (the protagonist). After the murder of Saki Konishi, she became part of the Investigation Team and began exploring the tv world. After facing her shadow, she obtained the Persona Tomoe Gozen. Chie's resolve to help others and protect the team, especially Souji, transfigures Tomoe Gozen to Suzuka Gongen. Arc 2 Upon her entrace to Irphois, she fell from the sky. Directly onto Yosuke. After a bit of a fight between the two, they continued on to Inaba, where they stayed the night. The next day, they went to Junes, but Yosuke ended up sending a girl into the TV. Going in after her, they defeated Yusei's shadow and got him a persona. They decided to get out of the TV as soon as possible, but Kenzan, who had come in with them, had a dinosaur who wanted to go a different direction. They soon met up with another group, who had come in to rescue Emil, and they all went back to Martha's house. She spent the night there, and sparred with Yosuke and Kenzan in the morning before it was interrupted by another fight. After being dragged around and witnessing Yosuke get turned into a girl, Walpurgis Night attacked the city. After a couple of attacks, she obtained a Kämpfer bracelet and transformed into her Kämpfer form. Surprisingly, even though Walpurgis Night set off Momentum and destroyed the city, Chie got out completely unscathed. Personality Chie is up-beat, friendly, cheerful and energetic, but has a short temper, especially with Yosuke. When she's in her Kämpfer form, she's slightly angrier than usual. Powers Chie is a big fan of martial arts, and uses it in her fighting style. Her weapon is a pair of greaves. She has the ability to enter the tv world, and has glasses used to see through the fog. She has the ability to summon the Persona Suzuka Gongen of the Chariot arcana. She's also a terrible cook. Persona Abilities Rainy Death: (Cost: 20% HP) Large physical damage. 1 foe Tarukaja: (Cost: 12 SP) Increase attack for 3 turns. 1 ally Agneyastra: (Cost: 24% HP) Large physical damage 1-3x. All foes Bufula: (Cost: 8 SP) Moderate ice damage. 1 foe Ice boost: (Cost: Passive) Increase ice damage output 25% Counterstrike: (Cost: Passive) 15% chance of repelling physical attacks Power Charge: (Cost: 15 SP) Next normal attack, physical skill or almighty physical attack will do 2.5x more damage. Self Heat Wave: (Cost: 16% HP) Moderate physical damage. All foes Chie obtains a Kämpfer bracelet, so when she's around another Kampfer, she will transform. Her hair and eyes change, and she has a slightly angrier personality. She's part of the blue team. When she transforms, she gains the ability to shoot ice shards. The more she concentrates, the harder they hit. Chie also has a new companion called "Electrocuted Wildcat". Category:Character Category:Silver Contrails Category:Game Category:Persona Category:Female